sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Some sort of unnamed roleplay between Tesla and Upsilon? (Private roleplay)
This is a private roleplay. Only certain people are allowed to join, usually by invitation. The roleplay will be closed soon due to inactivity. Overview Because that now Tesla and Upsilon are rivals, I think now's the time to make a story of how they met and become rivals, and maybe a part where they have to team up to stop the forces of Dr. Eggman or the Deadly Six or another villain of the week. Rules *Swearing is allowed, even uncensored *All roleplay rules still apply. Cast Tesla The Hedgehog - Alphonse Uprising Apsalan the Mank - SA3 <--- sigmish language Technisis - Rage The Hedgehog Roleplay So uh... how is this gonna go down? Beats me, Something with Tesla and upsilon or something What did you have in mind for this AU? AU: Well, since Tesla and Upsilon were rivals, I thought we could act it out. That is what you mean, right? SA3: Oh, ye, since that's what you mentioned above… snort. Soz. I guess the location is the… Lost Hex or somethang? AU: Yeah, sure. SA3: Lolk. So, should you go first or should I? AU: it dun mater rite now. my phone is running out of bats and im really tired. maybe tomirrow :c SA3: K, that's fine by me~ The ACTUAL Roleplay On the... uh.. ...greeny area of the Lost Hex, a black hedghoehog with white glowing stripes was seen driving a superbike with blue neon down a dirt black. It jumps over a river, and then seconds after, it disintegrates into cyan digital pieces. The hedgehog walks off. "Cool place." The hedgehog said. Meanwhile, the dark mink named Upsilon was strolling through the same zone, rolling a black ball of shadows over and under his hand. He glanced up, and saw the hedgehog with glowing stripes a couple of yards before him. He was unfamiliar to the mink, having never seen him before, so Upsilom kept his guard up as he continued to walk by. The hedgehog felt like he was being watched. He looks around, seeing nothing in sight. To make sure nobody suprises him, he charges his hands and continues walking. His hands were sparking with electricity as he walks. Upsilon noticed the sparks slowly forming in his hands. Cautiously, the mink summoned for his shadows to make an aura around his own fists, wondering if this mysterious person before him was looking for a fight. He stopped dead in his tracks, and only stared as Tesla continued to pace by. After a while, Tesla continues strolling, while the electricity in his hands fade away. He gets out a GPS to find out that he's about 17 miles above the surface. As a result, the GPS shows no signal. "Hmmm…" Upsilon squinted at the hedgehog and the device he was holding in his hand, trying to make sense of what it was. When he was tired of waiting for answers, he decided to speak up and find out for himself. "Um… excuse me?" he called out from across the way, and began heading towards Tesla's direction. "Who are you?" "I'm Tesla; I'm just exploring the place here." Tesla said. "Just exploring the place here…?" Upsilon asked to confirm, still wary of the device in his head. He jutted his chin out to the metal contraption. "Then what's that?" "A GPS." Tesla said. Upsilon tilted his head. "A what now?" "Global Position System; it's able to tell where you are at" Tesla said. 'But because that this place wasn't uh... discovered yet by technology, it can't tell where I'm at." Tesla said. Category:Private Roleplay Category:Action Category:Claimed by Alphonse Uprising